


非常规疗法

by KK2046



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KK2046/pseuds/KK2046
Summary: *Therapy的部分纯属虚构、非专业*HDB隐形人
Relationships: Harry Du Bois/Jean Vicquemare, Kim Kitsuragi/Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 7





	非常规疗法

隔间内只有布料摩擦在椅子上发出的沙沙声。维克玛轻微调整自己的坐姿，想让自己更紧实地贴近可以依靠的地方。他与曷城医生的第三次会面依旧是从沉默开始的。

墙壁铺满了充满灰度的大地色，显而易见是为了搭配房间整体的风格，又或者只是医生本人的偏好。曷城给人的初印象便是秋日的落叶，看起来枯槁不堪。

“今天感觉怎么样？”

“还不错。我开始尝试吃健康点的东西，比如楼下店里卖的沙拉。”

曷城的眼睛注视着他，手中的笔落下，在一沓便条上面涂写了几个单词。

“听起来你不再受胃口困扰了。上次见面你说无法停止吃高油脂的食物，现在呢，还会有这种想法吗？”

“它偶尔冒出来，当我闲下来的时候。局里给我放了个假，这段时间不用出外勤。我是说，我现在就是半失业状态。每天躺在床上，没有任何消耗。那些莫名的声音依旧要来找我”维克玛始终觉得，比起自己能够坦然地倾诉，他更想听医生多说几句。

“什么样的声音，还是你之前提到的……男人的声音？”

深深的呼吸声占据耳膜，词语和句子塞住喉咙，这是他们疗程的瓶颈。

-

几周前的今天，维克玛就像一条急需被救助的流浪犬。

他在围剿行动中领头，行动组得到的情报锁定了最近猖狂已久的贩毒团伙。负责防护的专员撬开公寓的门，维克玛谨慎地迈出每一步向内里挪动。铁锈味充斥着鼻腔。诡异的安静使他汗毛竖起，他瞥见厨房隔墙边缘漏出的部分阴影，是个残破的人形。他抬起手朝后方的队员打了个手势，蓄势之后就冲进那边举起了枪。

眼前的人，或者说一个流成红色瀑布的筛子正架在墙壁上。躯干被揉在一起，扭曲成古怪的模样，旁边是碎成大块玻璃的残骸。其中一只酒瓶的上半边插在这副身体的正中央。血迹还未干，瓶身凸起处显出朗姆酒的字样。

维克玛在遭遇这场面之后便毫无征兆地昏倒在地，醒来他躺在急救车的后坐，身上披着毯子。接下来的几天，所有人都摆出了过度的救援精神带着他到每个关联部门走一趟，最后他被定性为工伤。头儿给他放了假，同时也要求他去指定的地方进行心理治疗。他很顺利地和金曷城联系上，对方没有多问便约定好了会面的计划。41分局出过各种各样的乱子，他只是恰巧成为这条工业流水线上不合格的产品，需要被修理后才能上架。

-

让维克玛和大多数条子一样，在刚上任的时候对将要发生的危险感到战栗。他的办公桌抽屉最里面压着份遗书，久而久之便忘记了这个存在。如果现在有人问他，他还会不会因为枪战而夜不能寐，他一定会嘲弄地挖苦自己的办案生涯。

目前还没有人戳破让维克玛那充满破绽的自尊心，他圆滑的为人技巧使他免受他人对私生活的窥探。但是，在这儿——想象吧，一头脱水的肉食动物碰上了盘旋于空的猎鹰——他被赤裸地曝光在沙漠里，唯一的方法就是放弃挣扎。

金曷城远远不是猎鹰的级别，恰恰相反，他温柔的音色过于令人安心。他们始终徘徊在核心问题的边缘，维克玛胆怯地避开自我暴露，而医生似乎并不心急。

无声的时间越来越久，他开始怀疑这是某种伎俩，在思绪漂浮的时候令病人忍受不了这般静默。

维克玛终于开口，他听到自己平稳的声音。

“我不能勃起。”

“是从什么时候开始的？”医生没有任何明显的表情反应，但看起来很专注。

“去年……某个时间开始。”

“和男人的声音一起出现的，是吗？”曷城的手中的白纸上多了几行小字。

维克玛深吸一口气，“是的，他们简直成双成对。”

“这种状况一直持续着吗，一整年？”曷城作了个绕圈的手势。

“我不知道，在尝试过几次失败的打手枪之后我就没再做过了。”维克玛撇开了目光，他正努力地让自己信任对面的人。

曷城眨了眨眼，放下手中的物件，他端正了姿势后双手搭在扶手上。“我很抱歉听到你度过了很难熬的一段时间，让。你一直在压抑自己。”

维克玛没有回答，他的脑子里有什么画面正呼之欲出。

“你对性方面的障碍感到沮丧吗？”

“真的，我他妈的不知道。”维克玛飙出了脏字，他没有察觉到医生的不适，继续说，“我没有，或许我根本就是不知道什么才是功能正常。”

“你是指……”

“我没有，”维克玛有些急促地喘气，“我没有过愉悦的性爱。”

“噢。”医生轻轻地叹出声，停顿了一段时间。他留给维克玛足够的冷静空间。

维克玛有些感激这善解人意的寂静。拉下的窗帘将光线遮掩了大半，他在昏暗的地方自言自语。

“大多数时候，我趴在那里，等待着。我像是等待他给我判刑一样撅起屁股。他会故意不用润滑剂，也不会想办法扩张。”维克玛重重吞咽着，“在醉酒的时候，他会他妈的把我搅得天翻地覆……”

曷城在他急速的语句后执导他慢慢深呼吸，维克玛觉得自己肺里的空气连同整个人都要被抽离开，他没法说完。

“你被动承受了一切，它让你无法接受自己的欲望。”曷城的声音像磁石一样吸住他的注意力，“这周内，试试自慰。你可以在事前进行幻想，慢慢地找到让你能够兴奋的情景。重要的一点是，它可以过程缓慢，持续得长久一些，如果你无法完成这种想象或感到不适，就停下来。”

医生的目光坚定而灼热，维克玛觉得自己产生了幻听。

-

会面当晚，维克玛在浴室回想谈话的内容。他在怀疑自己的同时不自觉有了遵从建议的想法。流动的水柱从上方打下来，他的皮肤在蒸汽里滚烫发红。他在热水的冲刷里闭上眼睛，身体支撑在墙角，感受瓷砖的冷感带来的刺激。他的右手从腹股沟摸下去，握住还未胀大的绵体。

他在脑中浮现一只手。起初那只手有着粗犷的关节，从手背沿到手臂逐渐覆着细软的汗毛，它从后面绕过来握住维克玛的脖子，用带着老茧的部位揉捏他细嫩的皮肉，它轻车熟路地滑下锁骨，在胸部停住。维克玛颤抖着接受着手对他身体的侵犯。然而，那副画面卡顿，他怎么也连接不上任何东西，放映中途的故障机器单独截出了这一帧，在频闪中刺伤眼睛。他意识到自己依旧未能硬起来。

维克玛躺上床，盯着水泥糊上的天花板，加姆洛克的建筑和41分局食堂的肉汤一样平白无味，而它们和自己的三分之一人生没有什么区别。他脑中回旋着医生的面容，金曷城有着突出的颧骨，消瘦的脸谈不上令人马上涌起冲动。维克玛想象不出别的医生是否也会提出这样的建议。他用手隔着内裤抚摸自己的性器，大胆地想象着西奥人会做出的动作。

曷城的手沿着睾丸按摩到会阴处，在那里点弄几下后又转移到可以肆意摆弄的软体上。维克玛羞赧地紧闭双眼，而医生只是依旧不停歇地上下挑动他的柱体。他想象那双修长有力的手用力挤压自己的龟头，听到熟悉的让他放松、继续深呼吸的话语。曷城的动作逐渐有了作用，它的阴茎膨胀起来，在手心握成的圈中滑动。他想象那双轻薄的嘴唇慢慢覆上自己的皮肤，配合手中的律动舔弄腹部。他沉浸在消失已久的快感中，继续描摹着自己的幻象。他用中指探寻到后穴的入口，通过前液的帮助慢慢地推进，没有令人尖叫出声的撕裂感，他闷闷地呻吟出声，试着把第二根手指加进去。他想象着医生的手，刻意放缓了步骤，曷城会用和他外貌一样的严谨完成前戏，接着放入自己的性器。维克玛体会到持续积累的暗流，用另一只手加速上下捋动的速度。

他的回路重新连接，耳边充盈着自己的喘息和其他混乱的杂音。

你看不到，让，世界的末日图景。那天我会被绑在一架飞机上，它飞往大陆的边界。我的一只腿和绳子接在一起，它的另一头在海洋深处。我会被狠狠地往下拉扯，我在下坠。

你为什么不解开绳子。

你就是这条绳子，你拖拉着我，盼望我和你一起沉下去。

维克玛在自己的手里地摩擦冲刺，同时用手指狠狠地操着自己。他在无限接近高潮的地方不停地向前推进，但永远只能是接近。他再次想象着，有一根粗壮的阴茎捣弄着内里，让自己无力喊叫。他徒劳地反抗，又渴求这份给予。

他最终射了出来，和他的意识一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 本来应该是一个写得很畅快的cathartic piece，写到后来不知道自己在写什么，单纯想看看Jean/Kim互动。  
> 最后的对话启发于八部半。


End file.
